


Karkat, Sollux and Nepeta  Red, Gold and Green

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Promstuck [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Embarrassed Karkat, F/M, M/M, Modeling, Photographs, Psionics, Secret hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta convinces Sollux and Karkat to make an effort for prom. While Karkat is getting ready, Sollux and Nepeta uncover a secret of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat, Sollux and Nepeta  Red, Gold and Green

Nepeta Leijon was grinning to herself like a Cheshire meowbeast because she'd just had pawsibly the most purrofitable hunt in her life. Her blue tail twitched and swished behind her and if her cat-like horns had been real ears they would currently be perked up in curiosity.

She and Sollux Captor had come over to Karkat Vantas' hive to show their prom outfits to each other. Nepeta had gotten changed in Karkat's room, Karkat in the bathroom attached to his respiteblock and Sollux in the bathroom down the hall.

However, while dressing in her knee-length gown made of olive green silk with puffy sleeves, full skirt, with a hole for her tail, and a broad dark blue ribbon tied in a bow around her waist, the cat troll had discovered something belonging to her matesprite and now she was hiding in the hallway with the object in her hands. She was sat on the floor, flicking through page after page of a large book.

"Hey NP." came a lisping snark of a voice right next to her.

Nepeta yelped and scrambled to her feet, hiding the book behind her back. Sollux Captor, adorning a black suit lined with gold, his sign on the breast pocket of the jacket, a white shirt, black waistcoat and a yellow tie, was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, about half a metre away from her.

":3 Mew shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Catpurr." pouted Nepeta.  
"Eheheh 2orry." chuckled Sollux "But what have you got there, kittycat?"  
":3 N-nothing!" lied Nepeta, then she gasped and whined as Sollux lifted the book out of her hands with his psionics ":3 No no no no no~!"

The book Nepeta had been concealing floated out of her hands and fell into Sollux's. The yellowblood smirked at the greenblood, who stuck her tongue out at him, before he opened the book.

"Holy 2hiit, Kk..." he mumbled as he looked through it.  
":3 I know right?" smiled Nepeta.

For there was a good reason why Karkat's matesprite and...well, whatever he and Sollux were, were interested in the contents of this book. It was a photo album: more specifically, a photo album of Karkat in various different outfits and poses. And he looked really really hot.

And it wasn't just suits and hats that Karkat was photographed in. But there were pictures of him in dresses and full makeup and even ones where he was just in jeans, which had both Sollux and Nepeta swooning.

They looked up at each other when they heard a door open from within Karkat's respiteblock and a certain candyblood troll call   
"CAPTOR? LEIJON? WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU TWO PISSED OFF TO?"

Sollux and Nepeta both had the same brilliant idea when they heard Karkat's voice. They grinned at each other before heading back into the room.

Their grins only broadened when they saw Karkat in a pale grey suit lined with candy red, his sign on the breast pocket of the jacket like Sollux's, with a pale grey waistcoat, dark grey shirt and a bright red tie very similar to one they'd seen in one of the photos.

":3 You look purrfect, Karkitty." purred Nepeta, causing Karkat to smile slightly at her.  
"2ay, Kk? Remiind me, what are you planniing on doiing at 2kaia Tech?" asked Sollux, bringing Karkat's attention him.  
"FILM STUDIES, WHY?" frowned Karkat.  
"Becau2e NP and ii miight have found eviidence to the contrary."

Before Karkat could question what the ever loving fuck Sollux was talking about, Nepeta brought the photo album out from behind her back. Karkat recognised it immediately started blushing furiously.

"W-WHERE...WHERE THE EVER LOVING JEGUS FUCK DID YOU FUCKING FIND THAT?!?!"   
":3 I tripped ofur it while getting changed and my Huntress instincts were piqued." explained Nepeta, giggling.  
"PLEASE FUCKING PLEASE TELL ME YOU TWO NOOKSTAINS DIDN'T LOOK AT ANYTHING IN THAT FUCKING TOME OF SHAME?"  
"Duh. Of cour2e we diid, Kk. And it'2 not a 'tome of 2hame' a2 you call it. 2eriiou2ly. You looked really fucking hot."

Karkat honest to gog hadn't been expecting that.

"YOU...YOU THINK SO?" the redblood asked tentatively.  
Nepeta handed the book to Sollux and went over to Karkat, kissing his nose.  
":3 Of paws, Karkitty! We wouldn’t lie to mew about this."  
Sollux set the book down on Karkat's desk and joined the other two, kissing Karkat's cheek.  
"ii'm ju2t curiiou2 a2 two where you got the clothe2, e2peciially the dre22e2, and who took the photo2."  
"WELL, KANAYA ONCE NEEDED SOMEONE JUST TO WEAR SOME OF THE OUTFITS SHE'D MADE WHILE SHE TOOK PHOTOS. IT'S FOR HER PORTFOLIO FOR HER FASHION COURSE AT SKAIA TECH. I DECIDED I'D BE A GOOD MOIRAIL AND HELP HER OUT, SHE SAID I HAVE NATURAL TALENT AND IT JUST KIND OF TOOK OFF FROM THERE."

":3 And...the topless photos?" Nepeta asked shyly.  
"JEGUS FUCK HOW FAR DID YOU GUYS LOOK?" groaned Karkat "THEY WERE JUST EXPERIMENTAL SHOTS. PRIVATE MOIRAIL SHIT. NO DOUBT KANAYA WILL BREAK THEM OUT DURING A FEELINGS JAM WHEN SOMEONE" he pointed to himself "ISN'T FEELING SO GOOD ABOUT THEIR UGLY ASS."  
"ii hope 2he doe2 becau2e your a22 ii2 far from ugly." murmured Sollux, wrapping his thin arms around Karkat's waist.

Karkat stayed quiet for the moment, just enjoying the three-way hug. Maybe the fact his matesprite and...well, whatever he and Sollux were, had found out about this wasn't so bad.

"YOU FUCKERS HAVE TO FUCKING SWEAR TO ME THAT YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE ABOUT THIS."  
":3 Of paws we won't."   
"Wouldn’t dream of iit, Kk."  
"...I LOVE YOU."  
"Love you two, baby."  
":3 Furrlushed fur mew too, Karkitty."

A voice downstairs, the Signless (Karkat's ancestor), called them downstairs for dinner.

":3 We'd better get changed again." decided Nepeta.  
"Hey Kk, can ii keep one of the picture2 of you in a dres22?" asked Sollux, hopefully.  
"NOT ON YOUR FUCKING LIFE." growled Karkat.

This just made Sollux and Nepeta burst out laughing. Like they hadn't already each picked their favourite photo and snuck it out of the album. But Karkat, nor anyone else, needed to know this.


End file.
